


POUNDED IN THE BUTT BY THE MANIFESTATION OF MY FEAR OF MY SISTER FINDING MISTER RIGHT

by makiyakinabe



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Book Cover, F/M, Fanart, HARD VIRGIN, M/M, Other, Photomanip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 04:45:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8608507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makiyakinabe/pseuds/makiyakinabe
Summary: What It Says On The Tin(Rated T for titillating hotness!)





	

**Author's Note:**

> in anticipation of HARD VIRGIN'S anime debut please enjoy my contribution to the fandom

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted to https://twitter.com/makinakiyakyak/status/800455952612749312 if you want the Twitter experience ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
